


Valentine's Day Drabble

by KameronWolf666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Jokes, Banter, Boyfriends, Cheesy, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Height Differences, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, Nicknames, Self-Doubt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, one shot? i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameronWolf666/pseuds/KameronWolf666
Summary: My (Technically Half-Life) OCs being gay and having a good ol' Valentine time
Relationships: John O'Conner/Neil Goodmen





	Valentine's Day Drabble

Neil Goodmen was sitting at the cramped little dinner table that sat in his and O'Conner's dining room. He fidgeted with the cuffs of his sleeves, unbuttoning them just to re-buttoning them nervously. His eyes flicked back and forth from the door back to the empty chair sitting at the other end of the table. 'maybe hes with another man' his thoughts poisoned him 'maybe he left you' he started to nervously untie his tie so he could fix it. Everything had to be perfect.  
Everything _had_ to be perfect  
A pit started to form in his stomach, he started chewing nervously his bottom lip. 

Then, finally, the front door swung open.  
O'Conner walked through the hallway, shrugging his big trench coat off so he could hang it by the door. Neil practically bolted from his chair, going up to hug O'Conner by his back. Neil mumbled as pressed his face into O'Conner's shoulder, causing his boyfriend to chuckle. "Say that again for me sweetheart?" O'Conner half jokingly said

"Hey honey" Neil said again, now unmuffled by the fabric. "Hey sweetheart, why'd you get all dressed up? It's not exactly your normal uniform" He said as he cracked a goofy grin. Neil chuckled softly as he grabbed O'Conner's hand so he could lead him to the dining room. "Oh John, you really don't know?" O'Conner shook his head, smiling even wider "Callin' me by the first name now huh? Am I in trouble or somethin' sir?" He pulled Neil closer "God-" he stopped to laugh "your such an asshole-!" Neil looked away, his face flush with a huge grin spread across his face "mmm, you know it toots" O'Conner said, only to get wacked in the face "Don't call me that! It's weird" he said while laughing, even though he was serious.

"Anyway- I'm dressed up because-" he paused to gesture to the table, which was covered in rose petals and candles "It's Valentine's day, you big goof!" O'Conner cupped Neils face in his hands "Y'know I was just kidding, cause how could I forget? When I have such an amazing boyfriend waiting at home to surprise me" Neils face went even more red "I- god your such a sap" "Y'know it baby" O'Conner kissed Neil, it was a soft, short kiss but it mattered. Finally, Neil pulled away.

"I love you John" he stuttered out. 

"I love you too"


End file.
